Adrenochrome is thought to be the causative agent in chronic anemia of trauma resulting from hemolysis. The interaction of adrenochrome with human red cell ghost membranes was studied by means of fluorescence spectroscopy, circular dichroism and electron spin resonance. While these techniques showed that that adrenochrome does indeed bind to erythrocyte membranes, no change in the conformation of either the protein or lipid membrane components was observed. These suggest that adrenochrome is probably not the sole causative agent responsible for the hemolysis observed after musculoskeletal injury.